Where You Belong
by MeganLucy26
Summary: How Can One Job Ruin Everything? A Chandler&Monica One Shot Dedicated To My Good Friend Amber :)


Authors Note...

Another One Shot For You All And Before I Start I Wanna Dedicate This To My Good Friend Amber Who Helps Me With All Of My Books- Giving Me Ideas Or Just Checking My Work For Me So Thank You Beaut I Really Appreciate It :) Anyway I Hope You All Like It And Please R&R :)

Disclaimer...

I Don't Own Friends Or Any Of The Main Characters (Rachel, Monica, Phoebe, Joey, Chandler And Ross Or Any Of Their Family That I May Happen To Mention).

* * *

Monica sat alone in the small cramped office she shared with 2 others. Staring aimlessly at the computer screen in front of her, not even the slightest interest in what it displayed. She sighed deeply, wanting desperately to go home. Not to the lavish one-bedroom apartment the company had supplied her with. Sure it was nice but it was lonely. She suddenly realised how much she missed her friends wondering in and out of her apartment aimlessly whenever they wished.

She drew her gaze away from the screen allowing it to focus on the illuminated, green numbers the digital clock displayed. 7:09. On a Friday night. No one should be working on a Friday night. Let alone at that time.

'What had she done to deserve this?' She questioned herself. She sighed again, ignoring her own rhetorical question. She knew perfectly well the situation she found herself in was entirely her own fault. No one else's.

A little over 3 months ago, Monica had received a job offer for a west-coast cooking show- they'd offered her the job of writing the recipes that would be later broadcast on the show. Immediately she had become blinded by the hefty pay check and the possibility of having her recipes viewed on tv. In her excitement she had failed to realise that taking the job would mean loosing everything she knew and loved. If she accepted the job, she'd have to move and live permanently in Los Angeles, situated on the opposite side of the country. Her friends and fiancée had seemed little reasons to stay. She'd make new friends and they could make a long-distance relationship work. Right?

* * *

Her friends had disagreed.

_"I got offered the most amazing job!" Monica screamed as she ran into apartment 20._

_"That's great Honey" Her then fiancée Chandler had replied._

_"What is it?" Her best friend since kindergarten- Rachel, had asked._

_"Coming up with recipes that then get viewed on a tv show!" She squealed._

_"You get to be on tv?" Joey questioned._

_"My recipes. Not me" She replied "The pay check is huge and it's like my dream job!"_

_"I thought your dream job was to be a chef" Phoebe stated._

_"So when do you start?" Her brother Ross asked._

_"I haven't accepted it yet" Monica replied._

_"Why?" Chandler asked._

_"If I accept, which I think I will, I have to move to LA" She whispered._

_"What?" The other 5 had questioned._

_"Your seriously taking it?" Phoebe asked._

_"Guys this is my dream job! Can't you just be happy for me?" Monica pleaded._

_"Did you not just hear yourself Monica?" Rachel questioned._

_"LA!" Joey stated "That's like the opposite side of the country- even I know that!"_

_"I'd still be able to see you guys for holidays" Monica added. Her friends were all now on their feet facing her. Chandler stood behind her. The door slammed. She turned around and Chandler was gone._

* * *

Ross had been the only one to see her off at the airport. The only reason being that he was her brother. He agreed with everyone else. Rachel, Phoebe and Joey had instantly took Chandlers side. They were all hurting but Chandler had come out the worst.

* * *

_"Chandler, you know this is a once in a lifetime opportunity! This could really do something for my career! You can't expect me to give it up without even thinking about it! This has been the best thing that's ever happened to me! It's not fair on me! Why can't you just see it from my point of view!" Monica shouted, irritated that no one agreed with her- most of all her fiancée._

_"Best thing that's ever happened to you? Huh." Chandler shouted clearly hurt over her words "2 years Monica! Does that mean nothing to you? We're supposed to be getting married in under a years time! Or do you not want to?-" he shouted "Do you even love me anymore?" He questioned softening his voice._

_"Chandler, you know I love you! More than anything but I need to do this for my career!" She shouted._

_"So your career is more important than our relationship now!?" He questioned._

_"This has nothing to do with our relationship and you know it!" She screamed._

_"It has everything to do with or relationship Monica! Why can't you see that!?" _

_"It's do to with me and my career! It has nothing to do with you or your insecurities! If you can't see that-" _

_"It's to do with me and my career!" He mocked "Nothing to do with you or your insecurities! Monica it has everything to do with me! I'm your fiancée for god sake! Or did you forget that?"_

_"You're not being fair!" She screamed "I'd never choose my career over you Chandler and you know it! We can have a long-distance relationship. People do it all the time"_

_"How the hell are we gunna plan a wedding when you're on the opposite side of the country!?" He shouted "We both know that long-distance relationships never work out! We might as well just stop now! Save ourselves all the hassle! If you take this job you'll kill this relationship! And you know what's not fair- the woman I love choosing her career over me! Over our relationship! The woman I was planning on spending the rest of my life with is sacrificing our relationship- all those years of friendship and then finally when we started dating, for a job! I would never do that to you Monica! Never! There is not a job on this planet that would convince me to leave you!"_

_"You're twisting my words now!" She spat angrily "You're acting as if I don't love you anymore when you know I do! More than anything!"_

_"Then why are you taking this job? You'll have plenty more opportunities. Please just stay here" He begged his voice soft and child like._

_"Chandler don't do this!" She whispered harshly "You know I've made my decision"_

_"And I'm giving you a chance to change it" He replied "Please Monica?" When she didn't reply he sighed heavily finally letting his tears fall, making his way towards the door he turned to face her "Do what you want Monica. This relationship is dead to me" He finished before slamming the door behind him._

_Only then did Monica allow herself to cry as she slid to the floor leaning back against the couch, shaking violently as her tears fell fast. Her eyes downcast to the engagement ring Chandler had given her just over a month ago. Sobbing quietly she twisted the ring off her finger laying it onto the kitchen table before running to the bedroom and locking herself in._

* * *

One word could have changed her whole future. She should have been sat in her apartment now cuddled up next to Chandler as they all watched a movie and ate pizza. Dreaming about her wedding that would have been a little under 9 months away. Planning every last detail with Rachel and Phoebe as they argued over who should get to be her maid of honour.

A small sob escaped her dry lips as she thought about what could have been. Should have been.

If only she'd have known back then how awful this 'once in a lifetime' job would have been. She'd never have even considered it. What she thought would have been her own kitchen to experiment on new recipes was actually the stuffy office she sat in. No cookbooks to look for inspiration just the old, worn out computer that was way past its time.

Chandlers last words to her ran fresh through her mind.

_"Do what you want Monica! This relationship is dead to me!"_

_"Do what you want Monica! This relationship is dead to me!"_

Every night the same words would run through her mind.

_"Do what you want Monica! This relationship is dead to me!"_

_"Do what you want Monica! This relationship is dead to me!"_

Another sob escaped her. Why hadn't she listened to him? Why hadn't she stayed? If only for him. She needed to see him. Hear his voice. Kiss his lips.

She was fed up of this job. Tired of missing Chandler until she ached for him. She needed to go home. Not to the apartment but to the city where she belonged. She turned her attention back to the computer screen typing something rapidly into google. One seat. One seat. One seat. She recited in her head, over and over again.

One available seat.

How could 3 words make one person so happy?

She was going home. Where she belonged. Hoping and praying Chandler was as heartbroken as she was and would take her back.

Without even a second thought she printed the necessary documents before racing out the office and through the abandoned building.

Down the stairs.

Through reception.

Out the doors forever.

She was going to New York.

* * *

7 hours later the cab pulled up outside the familiar coffee shop on the corner of Bedford and Grove. Central Perk. Monica took her time gathering the correct amount of change before handing it to the driver who had kindly removed her suitcase from the trunk.

"Thanks" She whispered watching the cab pull away. She glanced at her watch briefly. 2:37.

She let out a shaky sigh gathering the courage she'd need. The familiar streets she'd grown up- deserted. Visiting Nana. Coffee with Rachel in high school. College. Meeting Chandler, Phoebe and Joey. Watching Ross get married. Reuniting with Rachel. Becoming one big family. Watching Ross become in engaged again. London. Chandler. Vegas. Chandler. The proposal. Gone.

Never had Monica seen New York look so asleep. Central Perk was pitch black. Another wave of emotions hit her as all the amazing memories came flooding back. The blackout. When Rachel worked as a waitress and the 6 of them had spent the whole night in Central Perk have completely lost track of time. The darkness of the cupboard she and Chandler had done it in. All the dark nights they'd sat up while hiding their relationship. Their engagement night was still freshly imprinted on her mind.

Realising she'd been standing on the street for several minutes she finally ventured into the building she used to and hopefully will once again call home. Punching in the 4-digit code that had haunted her dreams for the past 3 months. The door opened and she stepped inside and began her retreat up the all to familiar staircase.

After climbing several flights of stairs she found herself standing between the 2 apartments she had missed so dearly. Digging out the key she had thankfully kept she quietly unlocked the door and stepped inside.

Everything hit her at once.

Nothing had changed.

The apartment looked exactly the same as when she had left. Drawing her attention away from the apartment she turned back to the door- locking it and putting on the chain. She needed time alone to talk to Chandler. Explain everything to him and most importantly apologise. If her suspicions were correct she guaranteed her friends would all still arrive at apartment 20 for breakfast being it a Saturday and no one had work.

Kicking off the heels she had been wearing for over 12 hours she made her way towards her old bedroom. The door was open a crack. Just as she was about to walk in she froze.

What if Chandler had moved on? What if she walked in and he was cuddled up next to another woman? Ross had mentioned that Rachel and Joey had forced Chandler on a blind date. What if that turned into a relationship? What if he wouldn't take her back?

Pushing all those thoughts to the back of her mind she finally stepped through the door. Her breath caught in her throat as she stood frozen in the doorway.

Chandler was sleeping peacefully, his back to her. Alone. She took several more steps into the room. Trying to be as quiet as she could.

Frozen.

A sparkly blue sapphire lying on the nightstand caught her eye. A picture of herself and Chandler taken shortly after the announcement of their engagement framed in wood. Several smaller pictures of the pair cluttered randomly around it and in the middle the silver, sapphire and diamond engagement ring he had chosen for her.

Steering herself away she rounded the bed and was met by the familiar sight of a sleeping Chandler. To no fault of his own Monica had learnt soon after London that Chandler smiled in his sleep. He looked so peaceful and happy. How would he react when he saw her?

Willing herself she sat down on the edge of the bed, trying not to disturb him but wanting to see his reaction so badly. Shifting again she turned to face him, sitting on her knees leaning over him. Reaching out almost timidly she moved his hair out his face before tracing over the features of his face. His eyelids flickered slightly as she mentally begged him to open them.

"Chandler." She whispered, speaking for the first time in his presence since that fateful night.

His response caused her heart to swell.

"Mon?" He questioned sleepily his eyes still closed, several seconds later his eyes flashed open, shock and realisation written all over his face "Monica?" He asked again in slight shock.

"Hi" She whispered nervously, not being able to read his expression but didn't need anymore clarification when he darted up and gathered her into his arms.

Neither spoke for several minutes just glad to be back in the others arms.

"I knew you'd come back" He whispered, clear emotion in his voice.

"I'm so sorry" She whispered her tears finally falling.

"Mon-" He whispered pulling away from her to wipe her tears "You've no need to apologise"

"I never should have left" She cried.

"You're here now and that's all that matters" He replied.

"I've put you through so much and here you are just forgiving me" She whispered.

"I could never be mad at you Mon. I've been waiting 3 months for this moment and I know you have too" He replied "I love you too much to ever be mad at you. I've missed you so much"

"You wouldn't believe how happy you just made me by saying that" She whispered.

"Just being honest" He whispered.

"I missed you too" She whispered "And I love you too. I never stopped loving you. And I never will"

"Ditto" He whispered before finally allowing their lips to connect in a slow, delicate kiss.

"I've missed this" She whispered when they broke away before he dropped his lips back onto hers.

"Me too" He replied between kisses.

"Chan, before anything can go any further we really should talk about everything" She suggested in a small whisper.

"I know, but we have forever to talk" He replied "Right now I want to pretend none of this ever happened. All I want to do is kiss you, and hug you, and make love to you. But before any of that-" He continued before reaching for the engagement ring that lay on the nightstand "We've done this before so not gunna go into the big speech" He chuckled as she giggled slightly "Mon, will you marry me?"

"Yes" She replied simply as her tears fell faster, offering him her hand Chandler slid the ring onto her awaiting finger before leaning in and kissing her passionately.

"We'll talk eventually" He whispered placing soft kisses down her jawline and neck "Not now" He concluded.

* * *

"Morning beautiful" Chandler whispered when Monica's eyes fluttered open 7 hours later.

"Did you even go to sleep?" She questioned adjusting herself in his arms.

"The alarm went off and woke me" He replied simply before kissing her lips softly. 5 minutes later, just as things were beginning to heat up, both physically jumped as someone knocked loudly on the apartment door.

"Chandler!" Joey shouted loudly "Dude why's the chain on?" He shouted as Chandler looked down at Monica who was smiling slightly.

"I knew we'd need time to talk either way. I may have been away for 3 months but I still knew everyone would have been round here for breakfast" She whispered.

"Do you want me to let them in?" He asked and she shook her head.

"I can't deal with them yet. Especially Ross" She replied "I think we need to talk first before we deal with them"

"Chandler!" Joeys voice pierced the air once more.

"Chandler! Sweetie! Let us in!" Rachel added.

"What should I say to them?" He asked.

"Just don't tell them I'm here" She replied.

"We'll talk when I get back" He said.

"Kay" She replied as he climbed out of bed, pulled on his boxers and a T-shirt before leaving the room.

* * *

"I should have listened to you all" Monica cried "But I just acted like a bitch and ignored you all. These past 3 months have been the worst ever and every time I went to sleep your last words to me just kept running through my head"

"I didn't mean them" He whispered wrapping his arms around her tighter.

"I knew you didn't it was just the fact that you'd said them that hurt me so much" She sobbed "It wouldn't have been so bad but I had so much spare time with that crappy job. I just wish I hadn't have even been offered it"

"Me too" He whispered planting soft kisses in her hairline "I think that's enough talking for today"

"Kay" She whispered wiping her tears.

"Why don't we get dressed and I'll call everyone round" He suggested as she nodded "You go get in the shower and I'll move all your stuff"

"Aren't you gunna shower?" She asked.

"I'll join you when I'm done out here" He smiled as they shared a final kiss before both clambering off the bed.

* * *

"I missed cooking for you guys so much" Monica said as she sat down next to Chandler on the couch after putting 2 lasagnes in the oven- one being vegetarian for Phoebe.

"We missed your cooking" Chandler smiled as he kissed her lips softly both failing to notice the apartment door opening and their 4 friends entering.

"Monica?" Ross asked as he, Rachel, Phoebe and Joey stood in the doorway. Chandler and Monica broke apart and turned to face their friends.

"Hey guys" Monica smiled as she stood up and made her way towards them.

"What?" Ross asked.

"How?" Phoebe questioned.

"When?" Rachel asked.

"Hi Mon, what's for dinner?" Joey questioned walking towards the fridge and grabbing a can of beer "Wait-"

"I think it's fair to say they're shocked" Chandler quipped sarcastically before joining Monica at her side.

"I quit" Monica stated "You guys were right"

"About what?" Phoebe asked.

"About everything. I should never have even considered it" Monica replied.

"So you're back for good?" Rachel asked and Monica nodded "This is great!" She squealed before rushing towards Monica and hugging her tightly.

"God I missed you all so much" Monica said as she broke away from Rachel.

"We missed you too" Phoebe said as she hugged Monica.

"This is amazing!" Joey cheered before hugging Monica as well.

"Ross?" Monica questioned standing before her brother.

"It's a lot to take in" Ross replied "I just- I can't believe you're back" He continued hugging Monica tightly.

"Neither can I" Monica replied.

"So are you 2 back together?" Phoebe asked motioning between Chandler and Monica- who had been released from Ross' grasp and had returned to Chandlers side. Neither answered just smiled brightly as Monica held out her left hand revealing the engagement ring that had been returned to its rightful place.

"This is so amazing!" Rachel squealed as she hugged both Monica and Chandler tightly, the other 3 adding onto the group hug.

"I know!" Monica laughed in the only way they knew possible as they all untangled themselves and made their way towards the couch. Monica and Chandler remained in the kitchen hugging each other tightly.

"Welcome home" Chandler whispered "Where you belong" He added kissing her awaiting lips softly.

* * *

Please R&R Everyone I Would Really Appreciate It And I Hope You Liked This Amber It Was Sad To Begin With But You Help Me So Much With All My Stories And I Wanted To Write This For You :)


End file.
